A Vampire's Bite
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: The war may be won, and the world knows of their existence, but not everyone is happy. Kuroko is left to deal with his problems as he and the Generation of Miracles disband and go their own ways. Slight AkaKuro. Vampire AU.
1. Prologue

Ryu- Hey all, it's been a while since I've written a fanfiction, so please pardon any errors that you may find. Also, this is the first time I've written for this series, so I may not have all the details down yet. In any case, please enjoy this fiction.

**Prologue**

The day when all vampires and other supernatural beings revealed themselves was the day the world changed.

It all happened when a war between the old and the new covens ended, with the latter coming out victorious. This war was a result of the new covens' desire to walk freely among the humans and in the light, but there was serious divide between the new and old. While the new covens consisted of vampires who could stand the sunlight, all the old covens were made up of vampires who could not stand the light, and did not want to break from the old traditions.

The new covens believed that since they could stand under the sun, why should they try to hide from it. So they made their desire known to the old covens, but were flatly denied. The old covens' reason was that the world would never accept them, but the real reason was that they were envious of the new covens. They could not be free, and in turn, they did not want others to feel freedom that they could not get.

As a result, the dispute turned into a full blown war that was hidden from the outside world, but the war did not go easily as planned. The new covens did not have the experience nor the abilities to go up against the ancient vampires of the old covens. It looked as if the war would be lost to the newer generation, but then one particular coven came out of the darkness and turned the tide of the war.

This coven consisted entirely of vampires who had abilities, which was rare because most new vampires did not have abilities except for the usual increased strength, regeneration, and senses. Along with this and the miraculous turning of the tide, they were named the Generation of Miracles.

The name spread far and wide, and soon every coven heard tales of the Generation of Miracles, but that was not the only thing that they heard. The fact that all the coven members each had an ability was surprising enough, but the fact that the coven only five members was shocking. These five vampires had come out of nowhere and had made history by winning the war, but there was something, or rather someone who did not make history. While many knew that the Generation of Miracles had five members, some had heard whispers of there being a sixth member, the Phantom.

* * *

The news that vampires actually existed had taken the world by storm, and had caused many to fear for their lives, but the supernatural were not the only ones who revealed themselves. Hunters and slayers also came out and proclaimed their existence. Tension rose, and many feared that another war would break out, but the tension was broken when an agreement was made between the two sides.

Neither side would attack the other, both sides would help to protect the civilians, and rogues from either side were fair game. As a result, many groups were granted or assigned areas to protect. Some groups were purely of one kind while other groups were mixed of both sides, and all of this had surprisingly been accomplished in only a few months.

* * *

In a rather crowed shadowy street, three individuals were shouting, or rather two individuals were shouting, and the third was merely handing out flyers.

"Join Seirin and help keep the peace!" Koganei shouted as he held up a flyer.

"You shouldn't say it like that." Izuki said.

"But then how will they know who we are and what we do?" Koganei said.

"They can just read it from the flyer." Izuki said. (1)

Koganei made a face, but then turned to Mitobe. "What do you think Mitobe?" Koganei asked, and then received a nod in return. Koganei sighed and said "If only you were gifted with telepathy. Anyway, why don't we split up, we can cover more ground that way." Koganei said, and the two agreed and walked off, leaving Koganei alone, until someone stepped up to him.

"Are you one of the protectors of this area?"

"Yes-geh!" Koganei said before he had to tilt his head up.

* * *

Over in another area, in a somewhat run down building two figures were busy cleaning, and moving furniture around a room.

"This place is a mess." Riko said.

"You'll just have to deal with it. We're lucky to have gotten guardianship and a base in such a short time." Hyuuga said.

Before she could retort, the sound of a door opening, and shouting interrupted her.

"R-Riko, I-I brought back a recruit." Koganei stuttered out.

Said person blanched when she saw who came through the door. 'Isn't it the other way around?!' She thought as she saw Koganei being held by his jacket.

"I'm Kagami Taiga. Are you the coven leader?" Kagami said as he dropped Koganei.

"I suppose you could say that, although not all of us are vampires, so it's not really a coven." Riko said.

"It doesn't really matter though, as long as I get to fight some rogues. Although they might not put up much of a fight considering how laid back it is here compared to America." Kagami said.

"You're from America? I hear they're having trouble with so many rogue covens. In any case, our group is open to anyone who wants to contribute. You'll just have to wait until- oh never mind. They're back." Riko said, and for a moment, Kagami didn't know what she meant until the door opened again.

"Riko, we're back, and we brought some new recruits." Izuki said as he and Mitobe walked in with a group of people trailing behind. "Huh, Koganei? You're back, and with only one recruit." Izuki said.

"Excuse me. I'm here also."

There was a moment of silence, but then everyone burst out shouting.

"Eeeh!"

"Where did you come from?!"

"Ghost!"

Deciding she had enough, Riko stepped forward and shouted. "Silence!" And at once, everyone shut their mouth, which allowed Riko to look focus on the person in question. 'Light blue hair and short stature, nothing significant about that, but his aura is familiar.' Riko thought as she studied the person in front of her, and then finally spoke. "You're the sixth member of the Generation of Miracles, aren't you?"

"Yes. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kuroko said.

Before anyone could even utter a word, Riko cut them off. "New recruits! Take off your shirts and line up!"

There was confusion and doubt before Hyuuga decided to cut it. "Just do as she says, brats!" And then mostly all the new recruits scrambled to get their shirts off and stand in line.

Once everyone was in order, Riko started from one end and then began walking down the line. "Blood Born vampire of around twenty years. No abilities, either active or latent." She said and then went on to the next person. "Diluted bloodline, faint trace of wolf blood. No control over your beast." She said as she continued, and with each person, they spoke up in shock.

"Whoa she's right!"

"How does she know that?!"

At this, Hyuuga decided to explain. "Riko is a Dhampir, and because of her vampire heritage, she has a special ability which allows her to determine the race and potential of others, and despite the fact that she is not a Pure Born, her blood is potent enough to turn others." Hyuuga said.

All the while, as Hyuuga explained, Riko continued with her analysis of the new recruits until she reached Kagami. Looking at said person caused her eyes to widen.

'I've never seen such as strong blood line! I know Hunters were able to last this long, but I didn't know they could keep their blood so pure! Moreover, his body is so fit. " Riko thought as she continued to stare.

"Riko! How long are you going to gawk! You still need to check Kuroko!" Hyuyga shouted.

"Ah, right." Riko said as she went over to Kuroko and focused, but what she saw shocked her. 'Blood Born of around…THREE YEARS?! That's such a short period, wait, this isn't the aura of a Blood Born. I can't place it, and what's that on his neck?" Riko said as she tried to get a closer look, but the movement of a hand stopped her.

To others, it looked liked Kuroko was just scratching his neck, but to Riko, Kuroko was using his hand to block her view.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get a good look without asking outright, Riko decided she was finished with her analysis of the new recruits.

"Alright. That's all for now. Please come back tomorrow morning and be prepared for a mock battle. If you feel that you cannot participate in it, then you are free not to come." Riko said as she turned to the other recruits.

At that, all the recruits put their shirts back on and began to leave. Some had expressions of disappointment while others had expressions of excitement. As they started leaving, Riko turned around and began to speak, only to realize that no one was there.

"Eh? He's gone!" Riko said as she stared at the spot that Kuroko was moments before.

"Hey Riko! We'll be going now!" Koganei said.

"O-oh right. See you guys tomorrow." Riko said, although she was still distracted.

* * *

Kagami was busy heading home and had decided to take a short cut through some alley ways. He wasn't too worried because he was sure he could handle anything if it decided to attack.

Suddenly, Kagami heard a noise, causing him to whip around to find the source. When he found none, he turned back around, only to be greeted suddenly by light blue. In response, Kagami jumped back and saw the offender.

"Hello Kagami-kun. I would like a mock duel." Kuroko said plainly.

* * *

1. I tried to do a pun, but in the end I gave up.

Ryu- And that's a wrap. Took me a while, but I finally got this idea out of my system. Not sure where it's going to go quite yet, so I haven't decided on pairings. In any case, I'm sure you noticed that I somewhat followed the original storyline. I may keep up with it, and I may digress from it. So the story is partly original, and partly given a twist. Either way, I hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Being a Shadow

Ryu – Well this fanfiction got some nice reviews, and I thank you all for that. Actually, I didn't think I would be able to get any reviews because I thought my writing skills were below par. In any case, reviews tell me that I haven't lost everything. Also, I'm sorry for the long update, college has been very busy, coupled with the fact that I have to do community service for a scholarship, it leaves me with little time to write. In any case, please enjoy.

* * *

**Being a Shadow**

The following morning saw a lot less people than the day before. Of the new recruits, only five had actually come to the mock battle.

Kagami took the time to look around. They had all assembled in an empty lot right next to the building they had been in yesterday. There wasn't anything particularly special about either, in fact they seemed to be more run down than anything else. The lot was only marginally better, with a few cinderblocks, trashcans, and stone blocks scattered around the lot. Kagami could only assume that those would be used for cover and obstacles in the coming mock battle.

Looking away from the lot and settling his eyes on the new recruits, he could only give a small snort. The other three recruits didn't look all that strong, and Kagami noted the lack of a light blue haired vampire, but before he could think about it, he was brought out of his thoughts by the approach of the remaining members.

"Just this many?" Riko said.

"It's better than nothing." Hyuuga said.

"You would think that more would have come. Although four recruits is good given the circumstances. Although I'm surprised that Kuroko-kun didn't come."Riko said. 'And I would have liked to get a better look at his neck.' She thought to herself.

"Excuse me, but I am here." Kuroko said suddenly, causing Riko to shriek, and everyone else to hold their heart in surprise, although for the vampires, it was more so reflex than an attempt to calm their already still hearts. Though while Kagami had been just as surprised as anyone else, a scowl quickly appeared on his face.

'He still came even after what I told him yesterday?' Kagami thought.

* * *

"_Hello Kagami-kun. I would like a mock duel." Kuroko said plainly. _

"_Don't just suddenly appear like that!" Kagami shouted, but then calmed himself down somewhat. "A duel? Fine, it'll be nice to face against someone from the Generation of Miracles. What are the requirements?" Kagami said after a moment of thought._

"_Just pinning the other is fine." Kuroko said._

"_Alright then, let's sta-" Kagami said, but stopped midway when after blinking, Kuroko disappeared from sight. He didn't have time to think before he felt a tug on his arm. 'Oh gre-wha?" Kagami thought before wresting his arm from Kuroko's hold, but before he could get a good look, he blinked again and Kuroko disappeared. Then Kagami felt the tugging, and Kagami acted accordingly. _

_This continued for several minutes, and as each minute ticked by, Kagami grew more and more angry, until Kagami was able to grab hold of Kuroko._

'_So weak!' Kagami thought as he slammed Kuroko against a wall, and with that the duel ended as Kuroko could not break free from Kagami's hold. They remained that way for several moments, letting their breaths to even out before continuing. Kagami let go of Kuroko and spoke. "You should give up on joining Seirin." Kuroko turned around to face Kagami, who merely continued. "You are odorless. Strong guys have a peculiar smell about them. Even weak guys have some sort of odor, but you, you have no smell. You're just weak." Kagami said._

"_I know." Kuroko said as he brushed himself off._

"_Then why did you challenge me?!" Kagami shouted._

"_From the beginning, I knew I was no match for you. I just wanted to see your strength for myself." Kuroko said._

_Kagami gave a frustrated sigh as he brought a hand through his hair. "I'll say it again, you should give up on joining Seirin, or rather, give upon trying to protect people, because in this world, you'll need power and strength in order to achieve anything." Kagami said as he started walking away, but stopped as Kuroko spoke._

"_I'll have to say no to that. It's in my nature to protect those who can't protect themselves. And besides..." Kuroko said as he trailed off, causing Kagami to turn around, only to find no one there. Instead, he heard Kuroko's voice echo in the alley. "Even shadows have their uses."_

* * *

'I still don't know what he meant by that." Kagami thought as Riko began giving instructions.

"As you all were told yesterday, we will be having a mock battle, and before you ask, we are having it in the morning so that we can gauge how strong you are when you are at your weakest. In any case, this mock battle involves hitting for points, and destroying home base." Riko said as she gestured to two large stone blocks at either end of the lot.

Hyuuga continued from where Riko left off. "As you all know, Protectors will have to face many different situations. For now, we will be working on how well you can injure the enemy, and also how much damage you can inflict on their base of operations. Although in this mock battle, we will use special markers that will indicate 'damage' but will not actually harm you." Hyuuga said before he was cut off by Riko.

"You'll have to put enough force into the hit in order for the marking powder to come off. Like so." Riko said as she batted Hyuuga in the face with a staff type weapon (Hyuuga: Hey!), causing blue powder to engulf his face. The end result was half of Hyuuga's face was entirely blue, including his glasses, and the other half was twitching. Ignoring that, Riko handed Hyuuga a wet towel and continued to speak. "And as you can see, this powder comes off easily with water. So you don't have to be worried about looking blue." Riko said, causing Izuki to gasp.

"Looking blue? Don't look so blue." Izuki said while taking out a notebook and began writing in it. (1)

"Go die!" Hyuuga said in response.

"In any case, this mock battle will be between the official members and the new recruits, with the former getting the blue markers, and the latter getting red markers. The mock battle will also be on a timer, so be sure to remember that. In any case, please get the marker that matches your abilities and species, and change into those white garments." Riko said as she gestured to the boxes of weapon markers and clothing.

"W-what?! We have to go against the members?!" Furihata said with shocked face.

"Do you remember what they told us when we joined?" Fukuda said as he turned toward the other recruits.

"I heard they were able to make it to the last rounds of the Ranking Tournament despite having only formed last year." Kawahara said.

"They're on a whole different level!" The three recruits said as their faces paled.

"This is no time to be scared, and besides, it's better if the opponent is strong than weak, right?" Kagami said.

The mock battle started with Kagami charging in with the sword like marker, landing three consecutive hits, two hits on the opposing members and one on the home base. Then he was forced to retreat in order to avoid being hit.

"Amazing! He was able to get points right at the beginning!" Furihata said, having only just moved from his position at the start of the mock battle.

"Ow. Even if it's padded, that still hurt." Koganei said while rubbing the area that was hit.

"Just deal with it." Hyuuga said.

From there, things got incredibly intense. Both sides were gaining points, with the recruits being in the league, although one person wasn't really happy about it all. For one, he was the one who got all the points, and as for the other reason…

"Ah, Kuroko-kun wat-" Kawahara said, but was unfortunately too late. Blue powder puffed from the tips of Koganei's gloves as his swipe successfully made contact with Koroko's now mostly blue shirt.

'He may have said some big words yesterday, but in the end he's just weak, and that just pisses me off!' Kagami said as he struck the stone block acting as home base so hard that it cracked from the force.

'Such incredible strength!' Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda all thought in unison.

"We can't let this continue." Hyuuga said as he brushed off a few specks of red powder from his glasses.

"It also wouldn't be good to be hit with that amount of strength." Izuki said, with Mitobe Nodding in agreement.

Once the battle got started again, the flow changed automatically. Kagami couldn't charge any more as his path was block and he was surrounded at times by two or three members, who would get hits in when Kagami missed a dodging member. Soon the tides were turned, with the official members having twice as many points than the recruits, who were mostly covered in blue, and were somewhat hopeless.

"We can't do it, they're too strong." Fukuda said.

"It's impossible." Furihata said, who was suddenly grabbed and lifted a few inches off the floor by his shirt.

"Impossible, you say?! What kind of thinking is that?!" Kagami said, ready to punch the boy until his legs gave way slightly from a small kick, and he dropped Furihata to the floor.

"Please calm down." Kuroko said.

Kagami turned around, anger clearly on his face as the three recruits paled. "You bastard." Kagami growled out.

"Ah, it seems like there's a dispute among the recruits." Hyuuga said while looking over at the recruits.

"Kuroko-kun seems to have it covered, wait how long has he been there." Riko said, eye twitching slightly. 'I totally forgot about him, and-wait, now I can get a good look at his neck.' Riko thought as she focused on the area where she saw the mark, only to realize that there was nothing there. 'Maybe it was just my imagination.' Riko said as things began to calm down.

As everyone was getting back to their positions that they had taken up, Kuroko approached Fukuda. "Excuse me, but could you stand over there." Kuroko said as he pointed to an open area free of blocks or trashcans.

"Sure." Fukuda said. 'It's not like anywhere is any better.' He thought.

The battle started up again, and Fukuda noticed Kuroko walking behind him from the corner of his eye, which confused him slightly.

"What are you-" Fukuda said as he turned around, only to realize that Kuroko was gone. 'Eh? He's gone!' Fukuda thought.

Though Fukuda had the problem of figuring out where Kuroko went, Furihata had a more pressing issue, which was being hit by two people, but before they could land their hits, they suddenly shuddered and glanced behind them. This gave Furihata enough time to thrust his hands out and knock the two off balance and fall, leaving a definite red handprint on each of their shirts.

This caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look over. Shock and confusion were on everyone's faces as they tried to figure what just happened, for this was the first time a recruit, other than Kagami, had scored a hit.

"Wha-what just happened?" Kawahara said.

"How did he manage to land a hit on not one, but two of our members?" Hyuuga said.

With this, the odds were seemingly evened as both sides gained and landed hits. The members fought as they normally fought, but their attacks or dodges would stop when they felt ghostly touches or a presence behind them, causing them to look behind them, only to see no one.

While this was a vexing issue for those affected, they all noticed that when Kuroko disappeared, the feelings happened, and then he reappeared after the feelings went away.

All the while, Riko was busy analyzing the entire scene. 'Is he using his lack of presence to sneak up behind them?' Riko thought, but stopped herself when she noticed that Kuroko disappeared after he walked behind someone. 'Is he using his teammates as cover, but then why can't he use the debris scattered everywhere? Wait, what's that?' Riko thought as she noticed a shadow on the ground that was not attached to anyone.

Then Riko came to a realization. 'He uses other people to hide his change to shadow and mask his presence's sudden disappearance. Then he moves freely while camouflaging in others' shadows, and then strikes.' Riko said as Kuroko's "victim" shuddered, and then promptly got hit by Kagami.

At this, Kagami noticed the shadow move toward him, followed by Kuroko walking out from behind him, and then Kagami put the pieces together. 'So this is what Kuroko meant.' Kagami thought.

Soon, the timer was ticking down its final minutes and both times were close in points, with the recruits leading by one. Everyone was either covered in red or blue powder in the shape of slash, hand, claw, or projectile marks, with the home bases being in similar conditions, except for the members' base, as it was thoroughly abused by Kagami's whacks.

Suddenly, Kuroko's shadow veered off toward the members' base, and when they all blinked, Kuroko was standing at the base, ready to punch it.

"Right! If home base is destroyed, that counts as a win." Kawahara said.

"Alright, we're going to-" Furihata said before being interrupted by a…

CRACK!

Unfortunately that was not the sound of stone being destroyed…

Silence hung in the air for a brief moment before Kagami got to the base and gave the final hit while shouting. "If you're going to do something, do it right!"

With that, the stone broke in two just as the timer went off.

* * *

"Th-thank you very much" The cashier said as Kagami walked to a table holding a ridiculous amount of burgers.

Once seated, Kagami took a burger and began eating it while deeply in thought, until he was brought out of it by a voice.

"Kagami-kun looks like a werewolf when he's eating."

Kagami choked, but was able to swallow his burger. "What are you doing here!?" Kagami shouted as some food particles flew onto the table.

"I was here the whole time." Kuroko said as he nonchalantly took a sip from the vanilla milkshake that he had.

Kagami sighed and brought a hand through his hair, and then he took a burger from his pile and tossed it at Kuroko, who caught it with one hand.

"Here your reward for putting in a good effort." Kagami said.

Kuroko took a look at the burger, and then handed it back to Kagami. "I will have to refuse. I do not eat human food." Kuroko said.

"You're drinking a milkshake!" Kagami shouted in response.

"I like to drink it. The milkshakes here are good." Kuroko said as he took another sip.

Kagami opened his mouth, but then thought better of it and simply took a bite from another burger. Then Kagami's eyes shifted to Kuroko's hand.

"How's your hand?" Kagami said after swallowing.

Kuroko gave his hand a flex before responding. "Fortunately I have accelerated healing. So it is fine now."

"You'd think that being a vampire would give you increased strength." Kagami said.

"Not everyone can be as monstrously strong as you." Kuroko said.

"Hey!" Kagami retorted.

* * *

Soon after eating, the two decided to walk together. It was silent between the two, but Kagami decided to break it.

"Hey Kuroko, how strong are the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko gave a glance at Kagami before responding. "If you were to go up against them now, you would be instantly destroyed."

"Somehow the way you said that makes me angry." Kagami said, anger clearly showing on his face.

"On top of that, all the members have joined veteran groups, and there is no mistaking that one of them will come out on top." Kuroko said as they stopped walking.

Kagami smirked in response. "Now I really want to beat these guys and become the strongest one." Kagami said with an excited expression.

"I think that's impossible." Kuroko said.

"Hey!"

"I don't know the potential of your abilities, but with you current level, you won't even reach their feet. It's impossible to defeat them alone, but…" Here, Kuroko gave a slight pause before continuing. "I have decided as well. I am a shadow who supports from the darkness, and such darkness will become stronger if I have a strong light. I will make you the light, and the strongest one." Kuroko said with determination in his eyes.

Kagami gave a slight chuckle. "Nice words there." Kagami said as he glanced to the side. "Just do what you want." Kagami finished, while Kuroko gave a slight smile. "Anyway, I should get going." Kagami said.

Kuroko took out his cell phone from his pocket, causing something to fall out, though he didn't notice. "It's half past the hour, so I should get going as well." Kuroko said as he looked at the screen of his cell phone.

"You dropped something. Wait, is this makeup?" Kagami said as he handed the container back to Kuroko, with an incredulous expression on his face.

Kuroko was silent for a brief second, but then responded. "Ah, my Maker drank from me yesterday, and I wanted to cover the mark up."

"Maker?" Kagami said in a questioning tone.

"My mistake. I meant Creator." Kuroko said somewhat hastily.

"Well you don't have to worry. It isn't as if you're in that kind of relationship." Silence. "Er, well I'm going to go now." Kagami said as he began to walk away. Kuroko merely watched Kagami leave, but in his mind, he was reminded of something.

* * *

"_It's rare for you to call me, Tetsuya."_

"_I…need some of your blood in order to cover your mark."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_I joined a guardian group, whose leader can See things."_

_This peaked the other's interest somewhat. "Not how we can See things, correct?" _

"_That is correct."_

_The other gave a hum in thought before responding. "Alright, I'll give you some of my blood." Kuroko didn't say anything, because he knew the other had more to say. "But in return, I want some of your blood." The other said as he stood closer to Kuroko, who tensed slightly. "It's been so long since I've tasted your blood." The other said while bringing a hand to Kuroko's cheek and began caressing it. "The last and only time I tasted your blood was the day I Made you, but do not worry, it will not hurt like it did that day." He said before going down to Kuroko's neck and biting down._

_Kuroko gasped as a memory flashed before his eyes._

* * *

_Cries rang out in shock as their leader did the unthinkable._

"_Tetsu!"_

"_Tetsu-kun!"_

"_Kurokocchi!"_

"_Kuroko!"_

"_Kuro-chin!"_

_Though the person being called could not hear them as the pain spread through his body. The pain was so intense that it was the only thing he could think about._

* * *

1. It was the only pun I could think of.

Ryu – Okay, not quite used to doing long chapters for multi-chapter fictions, but you guys deserve it. In any case, I'm slowly getting used to this fandom, and I'm kind of leaning toward a certain pairing, but I'll leave the rest for speculation. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Brought to Life

Ryu – Sorry for the delay, college work and writer's block were cutting into my time writing this chapter. Just to tell all of you, I'm mainly used to writing 1200-1800 word chapters, so 3k+ word chapters are kind of uncommon. Anyway, I was pretty satisfied with the last chapter, and it seems like you guys liked it too. Although, I did notice that there was some confusion over several details, so I'll clarify and point them out.

All of the Generation of Miracles are vampires, including Momoi (although she's not officially apart of them)

There are multiple ways to becoming a vampire, three of which I have hinted at. They are being bitten, being born a vampire, and drinking the blood of a specific kind of vampire (this last detail hasn't quite been mentioned explicitly, but it's implied).

Yes, Akashi did turn Kuroko, so he is Kuroko's master of sorts. (Although I'm torn between making him nice or…possessive)

I'm pretty sure that's all. Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed and please enjoy this chapter.

**Oh, and fair warning. In the spur of the moment, I decided to…accelerate a certain moment. So if it comes up suddenly, don't be surprised.**

* * *

**Brought to Life  
**

The sun was shining bright out, but that was not what woke Kuroko. Something was poured into his mouth, and it tasted pleasant, so Kuroko closed his mouth to swallow, but when he did so, he felt two things poke his bottom lip. The only thing that could be doing that would be his fangs, and his fangs were only elongated when he was drinking-

Abruptly, Kuroko sat up and moved away, causing whatever was poured into his mouth to be spilled over his exposed chest.

"Blood." Kuroko said as he looked down at the red substance.

"Relax, it is only rabbit's blood."

Looking up, Kuroko met a dual colored gaze. "Akashi-kun. What are you doing here?" Kuroko said, face blank.

"I am merely taking care of what's mine." Akashi said as he placed the glass of blood on the nearby nightstand and slid off the bed and went to get a tissue. After retrieving the desired object, he walked back to the bed and began to wipe the blood off Kuroko's chest, which was when Kuroko noticed that he was no longer wearing the shirt he wore the night before, though Kuroko choose not to comment as Akashi began talking again. "What a waste of blood." Akashi said as he finished wiping.

"You know how I feel about drinking it." Kuroko said as he made to get off the bed, but a firm hand stopped him.

"You need to drink in order to regain your strength after using your ability, and don't deny it, I Saw it all." Akashi said, and waited for Kuroko to pick up the glass of blood. Moments passed and Kuroko made no move, causing Akashi to give a small sigh.

Akashi made his way toward a desk, which Kuroko noticed had a rectangular object covered by a white cloth on it, but he didn't have time to comment when Akashi suddenly spoke. "Perhaps a fresh glass of blood will change your mind." Akashi said as he removed the cloth, revealing a snow white rabbit in a small cage.

Silence hung in the air before Kuroko broke it. "Akashi-kun"

"Hm?" Akashi said as he produced a knife from out of thin air.

"That's a rabbit from the pet store." Kuroko said, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

"And?" Akashi said as he held the knife up menacingly, causing the rabbit to cower in fear.

Before Akashi could even open the cage door, Kuroko spoke up quickly. "It…is fine. I will drink the blood."

Smiling, Akashi placed the knife on the desk and walked back to the bed. Then he picked up the glass of blood that was still half full and held it out for Kuroko, who did not immediately take it.

With another sigh, Akashi spoke. "You will eventually need to get used to it." Akashi said as he took a large drink from the glass, confusing Kuroko, who was not prepared for what happened next.

Akashi had closed the distance between the two, and then their lips met. Kuroko was too stunned to react, and only gasped when a tongue prodded his lip. Though he only slightly opened his mouth, the blood flowed in, but Kuroko was still reluctant to swallow.

Suddenly an order was given, but it was not voiced through words, but projected through though.

_Swallow_

And at once, Kuroko was compelled to swallow the sickly sweet blood. A small shudder racked his body as the blood moved down his throat, and while the blood had all but disappeared, Akashi did not break the kiss. Instead, Kuroko felt himself being pushed back down onto the bed, while Akashi crawled onto the bed and over Kuroko.

Then Akashi's tongue invaded Kuroko's mouth, and the kiss became much more dominating.

They stayed like that for several moments, and would have stayed like that for a while (because vampires did not need to breath), but the noise from the forgotten rabbit drinking water broke them out of the trance that they were in.

Right after parting, the first thing out of Kuroko's mouth was "May I keep the rabbit?"

"No" was Akashi's answer.

* * *

To say that Kuroko was disappointed was an understatement, but he didn't let that affect him as he walked toward Seirin's headquarters under the light of the full moon.

Suddenly, Kuroko caught movement at the corner of his eye, making him turn to find the source of the movement. At first sight, Kuroko was reminded of Akashi's farewell.

"_You would do well to take care of your body, and while I may have forbidden you from keeping the rabbit, you may still have a familiar as long as it suits you."_

Kuroko gave a small smile as he knelt down and extended a hand. "You should be just fine."

* * *

Everyone had all arrived at headquarters, and were all gathered in the lot where they had the mock battle the day before. As it was the night of the full moon, several of the members were clad in their werewolf forms, although some of them were restrained somewhat to prevent them from causing any damage, as they couldn't quite control their beasts.

"Is everyone here?" Hyuuga said.

"Wait, Kuroko isn't here." Izuki said as everyone murmured in agreement.

"I am here." Kuroko said suddenly, startling everyone.

"Quit doing tha-" Hyuuga said before he noticed that Kuroko was holding something.

"Dog." Kuroko said as the small puppy gave a few barks.

At once, everyone started talking

"Why do you have a dog!"

"Don't bring it here!"

"Leave it outside!"

Before it could get any louder, Riko walked into the room. "What's all the no-" Riko stopped speaking when she noticed the puppy that had somehow gotten on top of Kuroko's head, causing her to squeal and reach for the puppy, only for her hand to go through it.

Silence took over, before Kuroko decided to speak. "Ah sorry, I haven't gotten complete control over my ability." Kuroko said as he picked up the puppy from his head and began focusing on the puppy, which became transparent, and then regained its solid form. Satisfied, Kuroko handed the puppy to Riko, who took it wordlessly.

"Kuroko" Hyuuga said

"Yes?"

"Is that the ghost of a dog?"

"Yes."

"Which you brought back to life?"

"Ah, no. I simply made it tangible." Kuroko said as if it were the most obvious thing.

Everyone had incredulous looks on their faces before Riko got over her shock. "That aside, isn't kind of similar to Kuroko?" Riko said as she held the dog up near Kuroko's face.

At that, everyone began to look back and forth between Kuroko and the puppy before exclaiming "The eyes! The eyes!"

"Plus it's a ghost, which is what Kuroko is like!"

"From now on it shall be known as Tetsuya Nigou!" Koganei said, baring his canines in the form of a smile while pointing at the newly named Nigou. (1)

"Don't name it!" Hyuuga said as everyone began talking at once, only to stop when Riko got their attention.

"What are you doing there, Kagami-kun?" Riko said as Kagami poked his head from behind a wall.

"Uh… I can't handle dogs, let alone ghosts." (2)

* * *

Things got interesting when Riko left to do some errands while the rest of the group began training in their specie's groups.

The werewolves were getting the hang of controlling their beasts while the vampires were busy focusing on getting control over their abilities. Though, every once and a while, they would hear a sentence from Kuroko, followed by a shriek from Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, Nigou is standing by your ankle" Kuroko said, causing Kagami to yelp and jump away.

"Stop doing that! I bet you're just doing that to mess with me!" Kagami said as he pointed at Kuroko, whose lip twitched slightly.

"But I am telling the truth." Kuroko said as he waved his hand toward where Kagami had originally been standing, causing Nigou to come into view, making Kagami yelp as he began to run, only to be chased by Kuroko who was now holding Nigou in his hands.

'He's doing it on purpose.' Everyone thought in unison as they watched Kagami get chased.

* * *

Soon everyone had finished training and were currently sitting in a circle around a fire that had been made. The werewolves and Kagami were busy cooking hot dogs over the fire while the vampires poured animal blood from gallon jugs and began drinking, which was when Hyuuga noticed something.

"Kuroko? Why aren't you drinking any? There's plenty for all the vampires." Hyuuga said as he held a plastic cup of blood toward Kuroko, who gave a small twitch, which Hyuuga noticed.

"I...am not hungry" Kuroko said after a short pause.

Hyuuga frowned. "Kuroko, you- "Hyuuga said before he was cut off.

"Hey, why's Riko skipping?" Furihata said as he pointed, making Hyuuga turn around to see that Riko was indeed skipping.

Hyuuga's faced paled as he turned back around. "You guys better be ready, because whenever she skips, it means nothing good for us." Hyuuga said, causing many others to pale.

"Hey everyone!" Riko said cheerfully as she finally got to their location. The seniors remained quiet because they were used to it while the juniors remained quiet mainly because they didn't know what else to do. "Guess what? I got another group to spar with us in two nights, and the best thing is that they have one of the Generation of Miracles." Riko said with a smile.

At once, everyone but Kuroko and Kagami were shouting. The former merely looked on, while Kagami grew a smirk and thought to himself.

'To think it'd happen this quickly. This is perfect!'

* * *

1. This was both to give out a few more details on Kuroko's ability and also to get Nigou into the picture because I like him so much. Also, I will be using "Nigou" because "#2" just sounds a little silly.

2. Kagami's fear of ghosts is mentioned in one of the light novels, where, for some reason the whole team decide to go into a haunted house, and Kagami is paired up with Kuroko. I can assume you all know how that went.

Ryu- Well, that's all for now. Sorry it couldn't be as long as the last chapter, but it just becomes a little too much for me handle, but if you all want me to write longer chapters, I'll take it into consideration.

Overall, this chapter was half filler, and half background information. I just decided to post this as is because I thought you all waited long enough. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
